


The Fall

by bethevibeyouseek



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:33:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28333911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethevibeyouseek/pseuds/bethevibeyouseek
Summary: How did Franky cope in the days following her fall from grace as Top Dog?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	The Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Happiest of Holidays to you all! And to all a good night!

Franky didn’t even get a chance to wipe the blood from her face before Miles was shoving her back in her cell. Without the prying eyes, she was finally able to sort through the events of the past fifteen minutes.

My, my, my how the mighty have fallen.

She couldn’t face herself in the mirror, instead she used her sweaty t-shirt to wipe the snot and blood from her mouth. She was met with sharp stinging pain that sent tears pouring from her eyes. She paced the small space, her head spinning from the punches she’d just taken. The lock-down alarms only made the pain feel worse.

“Fuck.” She breathed out after the haze had finally faded.

She had lost.

“Fuck!” She yelled again as realization slowly set in.

No more control, no more power. No more safety. She was a little girl back in her childhood bedroom again. She turned to look at her reflection, battered and bruised once more.

“Fuck!” She screamed as she slammed her palm against the mirror in front of her. She’d been played. This whole fuckin’ time Bea Smith used her like a pawn to get to her end game. A box cutter? Where the fuck did she get it? Franky struggled to keep up with the thoughts flitting around inside her concussed brain. She knew she needed a doctor soon, feeling the dizziness set in. She stumbled backwards to the floor until her back was pressed evenly against the cold wall underneath her darkened windows. She let her forehead fall against her pulled up knees.

She was fucked. The worst part was, Bea didn’t even fucking care about the power. She didn’t care about the status she’d just earned. All that she cared about was seeking revenge for her daughter. No matter what it cost Franky. No matter if it shoved her out of the only position of safety she’d ever known. What the fuck was she going to do now?

She fought like hell to keep the tears at bay. Even if the girls in her unit were giving her space, they could still most definitely hear her crumbling to pieces in her cell. That was the shitty thing about prison, there was no privacy to be able to hide one’s shame. Instead she would have to own her loss publicly and pretend as if it didn’t even fucking matter to her in the first place.

The first couple days were hard. It hurt to watch her crew jump ship so quickly once the waters had shifted. No matter, though. She still had the girls, and thank fuck for Boomer. She knew she could be safe with Boomer still dutifully at her side. It didn’t stop the spilled trays and dirty glances though.

Secretly Franky was glad for Bea’s little prison break. It had given her time to think of her  
next play. It had also been pretty fucking amusing to watch The Freak slowly lose her shit as demonstrated by her haphazard interrogations. At least she had been the one to click all the pieces together for the Governor.

_She did it to herself._

With Bea off seeking her own form of justice, Franky spent the nights carefully thinking out each potential chess move. She was determined to be calculated after having missed all the previous warning signs that Bea would play her like a fiddle. Never again, she vowed to herself. Just as they were approaching their third night with no sign of the new Top Dog, Franky had an epiphany.

What if… She sat up sharply in her bed, her bruised ribs pinching at the sudden movement.

What if losing wasn’t bad after all? Sure, Top Dog came with the title and the notoriety. But it also came with so much other bullshit.

Franky’s lips slowly turned upward and she smiled.

Freedom.

She heard a commotion outside of her cell, and quickly stood to investigate. There Red was, dressed in orange and back behind bars once more.

Franky smiled to herself.

“Welcome back,” she greeted her cooly. Silently the pair stood with the rest of the prison watching. “This is Queen Bea. She’s the Top Dog now. Anyone got a problem with that?” When no one spoke up, Franky took it as acceptance of their new leader. She began to clap slowly and wait for the herd to quickly follow along. Then Franky approached her slowly, and smiled. “They’re all yours,” she relinquished her control over to the other prisoner. Calmly she retreated back to her cell, finally freeing herself from the burden of the role.

 _Have fun, Bea_. She lay back in bed with her arms crossed under her head. She slipped into an undisturbed sleep for the first time since assuming the position. She was finally at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critiques are always welcome!


End file.
